1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrical interconnection systems and more particularly to such systems for use in distributing electrical power to modular wall panels or the like.
2. Prior Art
Known interior wall systems typically employ prefabricated modular wall units which are joined together in various configurations to divide a work space into smaller offices or work areas. Generally, such modular wall panels are equipped with raceways, for example along a bottom edge of the modular panels, for housing electrical cable assemblies and junction blocks in order to provide electrical outlets and electrical power connections to adjacent panels. The electrical cable assemblies typically include a flexible conduit housing a plurality of electrical wires. Rigid end connectors are mechanically attached to the flexible conduit and electrically attached to the wires for joining the wires to a junction block.
The modular panels of a space-divider system may be configured such that adjacent panels are in a straight line or at various angular positions relative to each other. It is common to configure intersecting walls in such a fashion that three or four modular wall panels intersect at right angles. Each of the panels typically requires electrical outlets, and may require outlets on both sides of the panels. In any event, electrical power has to be provided to all of the panels and often only one of the panels at the multiple panel junction is connected to a power supply source. Some modular wall panels and their associated raceways are narrow in cross-section. These narrow wall panels are typically joined together in a particular configuration such that an angle is formed between any two adjacent wall panels. In this instance, it becomes very difficult if not impossible to feed an electrical cable assembly between the adjacent wall panels, due to the size of the rigid end connectors of the cable assemblies.
An example of a prior art system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,434 to Byrne, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, and includes an interconnecting system in each wall panel comprising an electrical junction block having four receptacle connectors formed integral thereto for receiving electrical outlet receptacles and a pair of rigid end connectors electrically connected to the junction block for connection to similar end connectors from adjacent panels. However, when this system is installed in narrow or thin-line wall panels, the length of the rigid end connectors do not permit the cable assemblies to fit around the corners created by two adjacent wall panels.
These and other problems of the prior art are overcome by means of an interconnecting system comprising an electrical interconnection assembly for each panel which includes an electrical junction block having a plurality of receptacle connectors formed integral thereto for interchangeably receiving electrical outlet receptacles and power cable assemblies. A power cable attaches between a wall panel junction block and a power source for supplying power to the junction block. The power cable assemblies can be connected between junction blocks of adjacent panels in order to supply power to the junction blocks and/or to any cables or outlet receptacles attached thereto. The electrical cable assemblies include a flexible conduit housing a plurality of electrical wires. Pivoting end connectors are mechanically attached to the flexible conduit and electrically attached to the wires for joining the wires to a junction block.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an end connector is pivotal at a point spaced away from the intersection of the end connector and conduit.